One in a Million
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: Kagome sings at a cultural festival and Inuyasha comes, will she finally tell him her feelings, through song?


One In A Million

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

Kagome sighed as she brushed her hair so it fell perfectly at her shoulders and flown down her back to her thin waist. After hearing her friends downstairs, she quickly applied some blush and looked herself over in the full length mirror.

She was singing at the cultural festival and she was beyond nervous. She wore a lacy, red tank top with a black jean jacket, a black miniskirt reaching up just to the middle of her thighs and red flats.

She sighed inwardly and walked out of her bedroom down the stairs. Her friends gasped as they took in what she was wearing, "You look awesome!" the exclaimed in unison. Eri giggled, "Oh Hojo is going to be so head over heels for her."

Yuka snickered, "Yea, wait until she finds out what Hojo has planned for her!" Ayumi just looked around and cocked an eyebrow, "Hey Kagome, where's that boyfriend of yours, I think his name was Inuyasha right?"

Kagome's expression sadden for a moment then she sobered up, "Oh we got into a little squabble so I think he's going to just stay home and sulk until his senses come back to him!" she replied a little to cheerful.

Ayumi nodded, unconvinced. The three girls ushered her out of the house and down the street. Kagome listened as her friends talked about what she should sing and what they should do after, but all she could think of was a certain silver haired hanyou.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in front of the Bone Eaters well, you guessed it, sulking. He thought over how happy she was that he would letting her go home to do this festival thing. But she seemed kind of sad when she left.

He decided he wasn't going to wait like this, he was going too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he got to the Higurashi home he noticed that Ms. Higurashi was at home with Sota, but Kagome had left about what seemed a couple hours ago.

He walked into the home and looked around for Ms. Higurashi, who surprised him when he rounded a corner and she held up a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt.

"We're leaving in ten minutes, Sota will help you get dressed." She smiled softly, he grunted embarrassed that he'd been discovered and followed the kid into his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed as she paced behind the curtain that covered the stage from the crowd forming in front of them. _How did I get myself into this, Oh Inuyasha......_

"Kagome, calm down, you'll sing one song and then you're good! You'll be fine." Yuka exclaimed, Ayumi and Eri both nodded in agreement, "And besides if you get nervous, Hojo's here, just look at him!"

Kagome groaned inwardly, last thing she wanted to do was find that kind of comfort in Hojo. She heard the announcer in front of the curtain and gulped, "Alright this is it, you guys need to go...." she whispered. They nodded and turned to walk away.

But Ayumi stayed a moment and hugged Kagome, "Good luck." and then she ran to join the others. Kagome took a shaky breath and blinked as the curtain lifted revealing a medium sized crowd in front of her, to her relief, the applauded at the sight of her.

She walked up to the microphone and spoke with a bit of doubt in her words, "Thank you for coming to Mumiko Junior Highs Cultural Festival, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I think I'm going to dedicate this song to......" she froze, the wall had hit her.

Then she noticed something different in the audience, a sparkle of silver. She gasped inaudibly, _Inuyasha!_

_He came! Oh Inuyasha you came! _Suddenly all doubt was gone and she gripped the mic, "I want to dedicate this song to the one I love, this is for you." her eyes were locked with Inuyasha's the entire time.

The piano started in the background softly and she began to sway, then she sang into the mic with all her soul,

**How did I get here**

**I turned around and there you were**

**I didn't think twice or rationalize **

**Cause somehow I knew**

**That there was more than just chemistry**

**I mean I knew you were kind of into me**

**But I figured it's too good to be true**

**I said pinch me where's the catch this time**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**

**Help me before I get used to this guy**

She looked over at Inuyasha, who's eyes were wide, causing her to only sing out louder.

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I can't believe it, woah oh**

**You're one in a million**

**All this time I was looking for love**

**Trying to make things work they weren't good enough**

**Til I thought I'm through, said I'm done**

**And stumbled into the arms of the one**

Inuyasha gazed at the beauty with the melodic voice, she seemed to be sending her some sort of message, but he didn't seem to catch it **(A/N: Surprising right?) **

Kagome saw the confused look dominating her hanyou's face, and decided to take the passion to a whole other level.

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff**

**Say that I'm you're diamond in the rough**

**When I'm mad at you**

**You come with your velvet touch**

**Can't believe that I'm so lucky**

**I have never felt so happy**

**Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I can't believe it, woah oh**

**You're one in a million**

**Yeah yeah, All this time I was looking for love**

**Trying to make this work they weren't good enough**

**Til I thought I'm through, said I'm done**

**And stumble into the arms of the one**

**I said pinch me where's the catch this time**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**

**Help me before I get used to this guy**

Kagome forgot about the audience and kept her eyes locked with Inuyasha's the entire time, tears were practically on the verge of springing from her eyes now.

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great thing happen in the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I can't believe it, woah oh! Yeah yeah!**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I can't believe it, woah oh**

**You're one in a million, yeah**

**You're one in a million**

**Yeah, you're one in a million**

The music faded until all was silent, and she waited. Then the wave of applause erupted like a volcano. People were screaming and yelling for an encore, and Kagome felt herself swell with satisfaction.

"Alright! This one is called, I still believe!"

The guitar started calmly,

**Somehow I know I will find a way**

**To a brighter day, in the sun**

**Somewhere I know that he waits for me**

**Someday soon he'll see, I'm the one**

**I won't give up on this feeling**

**And nothing could keep me away**

**Cause I still believe in destiny**

**That you and I were meant to be**

**I still wish on the stars as they fall from above**

**Cause I still believe, believe in love**

**Na na na, na na na, na nana, na nana**

**I know what's real cannot be denied**

**Although it may hide, for a while**

**With just one touch love can calm your fears**

**Turning all your tears, into smiles**

**It's such a wonderous feeling**

**And I know my heart can't be wrong**

**Cause I still believe in destiny**

**That you and I were meant to be**

**I still wish on the stars as they fall from above**

**Cause I still believe, believe in love**

**Love can make miracles, change everything**

**Lift you from the darkness, make your heart sing**

**(Make your heart sing)**

**Love is forever**

**When you fall**

**It's the greatest power of all**

**Oh I still believe in destiny**

**That you and I were meant to be**

**I still wish on the stars as they fall from above**

**Cause I still believe, believe in love**

Inuyasha finally understood when the tears sprung from Kagome's eyes, _Kagome, oh Kagome, I promise the minute you're done I will tell you!_

**Yes I still believe, believe in love, I still believe in love**

**(Na na na, na nana, na na na, na nana)**

**I still believe, believe in love......**

The audience once again burst into applause as Kagome bowed and sprinted off the stage, only wanting to be with one person.....

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hojo watched as Kagome ran off the stage and began running around looking for him. When she spotted him she smiled bigger than he ever saw her do before, tears sprung to her eyes, "You came!" she cried as she ran to him.

Hojo opened his arms to elope her when she came to him. Only to feel his heart break when a boy with silver hair stepped forward and caught her when she jumped into his arms.

Hojo could stand to watch this anymore, he felt heartbroken and betrayed. So as quietly as he arrived, he swiftly left, leaving behind the two lovebirds.

He sighed quietly and took one last look at the girl who got away, but then smiled, "I wish you happiness, Kagome....."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was practically sobbing into Inuyasha's chest as he held her close, "Shh, calm down Kagome, why are you crying?" he asked incredulously.

Kagome smiled and smacked his chest playfully, "Baka! I'm so happy you're here!" Inuyasha's eyes softened, _So am I...._

Kagome looked up and lifted an eyebrow, "You are?" His eyes widened, _I said that out loud?!_

"Uh, well yea, I mean er, I got to um hear you sing, and that was uh pretty good, um were you er, singing about, I don't know, someone?"

Kagome flushed and looked away, "Let's walk," she took his wrist and lead him away from the crowd towards the privacy of the empty park.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They made their way to the park and sat on a lone bench, Kagome still refused to look him straight in the eye.

_Now I know how she feels whenever I come back from Kikyo, I can't stand that she won't look at me!_

He opened his mouth to speak but Kagome cut him off, "Inuyasha, have you ever felt, like you couldn't live another moment, like if this one person you loved, didn't love you back, yet you never let that get in the way, and you always killed yourself just by staying with them?" Her voice wavered a bit from biting back tears.

Inuyasha thought this over, and decided to be careful on how he answered, "Sort of, I mean I protect the one I love with all my being, but I can't seem to protect her from all things, I seen her almost die before my own eyes many times, I feel like such a failure but she never seems to leave..."

Kagome was forcing back tears with all her being, _Great, I just set up an opportunity for him to talk more about Kikyo!_

"She always takes things I say the wrong way, sometimes I wonder if she's too sensitive or if I'm just that stupid. She always puts her friends before her our heart and always seems to care about others more than herself. She selfless and beautiful in so many ways, I never thought the day I met this miko that I'd actually fall in love with her! But I did I fell fast, and hard. I fell for my little shard detector,"

Kagome's head snapped up and she stared holes into Inuyasha's head, "I fell for my Kagome, and I would willingly take her if she wanted me too," Inuyasha took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Kagome lost all will power to hold back the tears and let them free as she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He panicked for a moment until he heard Kagome reply, "Inuyasha no baka, how could you ever think I would _not _take you!"

He smiled as she pulled back and looked in her sea blue eyes, he twisted a lock of her thick ebony hair around one of his clawed fingers and stared down into her very soul, "Kagome, I love you."

More tears sprung from Kagome eyes as she placed a hand on Inuyasha's cheek and smiled softly, "I love you too,"

And with that she leaned in and caught his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her thin waist as she wound her arms behind his neck pulling him closer while deepening the kiss.

He nibbled on her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she delivered. His tongue danced in her mouth as hers did the same, both battling for dominance. Eventually they broke apart for oxygen.

Inuyasha pressed his forehead to Kagome's and smiled, "My shard detector," he whispered. She grinned and twisted a lock of his perfect silver hair, "My hanyou,"

Then an eruption of giggles came from one of the bushes near their bench and Kagome's face turned the shade of Inuyasha's red T-shirt, as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"I swear Kagome, you're friends are sneakier than Miroku and Sango." he whispered. Kagome smiled, "But we still have time when we get home," she began.

Inuyasha smiled and pecked her on the lips, "Later, my one in a million."

_**OWARI**_


End file.
